Metis' Mendum II
Chapter II - Bounty Athena P.O.V. I looked down at the scene, my younger brother finally knew the truth. I didn't know if I was to feel relieved about no longer hiding away from my brother . . . or to be scared because of his prothecy. almost immeadiatly as the words left Penia's mouth, that Zeus had called a meeting in the matter. everyone was immeadiatly summoned, every olympian took their seat, minor and major gods alike, even Aunt Hestia was given a temporary seat for this occasion which rarly happened. My fathers voice boomed across the hall "I call this meeting to dicuss something we have feared for a long time" My uncle, Hades spoke up "Correction brother, It is something you fear and you alone. What is it that you wish to call us from our own buisnesses to talk about your son" "YOU WILL BE SILENT IN THIS HALL WHEN I AM SPEAKING HADES" Zeus bellowed. Hades slumped back into his seat. "This is a serious matter let I remind you, Po . . ." Father had a hard time saying Poros' name. ". . . my son poses as a major threat to Olympus and threatens our existence" "So what are we waiting for" Ares said cleaning his nails with his dagger, swapping it for his sword "let's go down there and kill him" "And what" Hades said "leave it for me to give him eternal punishment for being born? I've got enough troubles with trapping those titans and making sure that security is doubled everywhere, do you know how much that requires to keep my kingdom going? I'm not made of drachma!". Poseidon said "And do not forget that I also have to repair my entire palace because the rest of you couldn't hold off Typhon from Olympus." Zeus continued to demand for silence, but the hall was full of too much arguements to be heard in australia. Everywhere in the hall, the olympians were continuously debating their own problems. "SIIILLENCEEE!!!" Zeus thundered so loud that the world could have been deafened. Lightning struck behind him. Everyone went quiet and sat back down. "Now that you have quieten down, I demand what will we do about my son!" "Well i'm doing nothing" Hades stood up and and began walking out "I've got my own problems in the underworld". Poseidon also stood up "My palace is much more important to me than whatever goes on in your spare time. "Same here" said Demeter. Very soon, Hypnos, Nemisis, Tyche, Nike and Iris followed behind them with there own excuses leaving Zeus, Hera, me, Hestia, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hebe, Dionysus and Hermes left on our thrones. It wasn't very unexpected for the rest of my half-siblings to side with our father. "Right, since the rest have obviously no spine when it comes to family buisness (refering to Poseidon, Hades and Demeter) and so I will listen to what the remaining of you want to do". Apollo stood up "Father, we have no idea if he really poses as a threat to olympus, he didn't havbe a clue for centuries and we constantly rewiped his memory everytime we had to move from civilisation just so he wouldn't discover us sooner." Atemis also stood with him "I agree with my brother, for once in a while, if the Protogenoi are intrested in him, then we should try to bring him to our cause before it's too late". Apollo added "and then prehaps I could get new material for my poetry, I've been struggling with my latest as our demigod children seem to wear orange and purple which willl not do for a good rhyme." I rolled my eyes, Ares slammed his blade into his arm rest "You want to leave a little punk to come at us, didn't you see what he did to Erebus. I have never seen so much power in my life that I couldn't wait to hack at!" "Oh I don't know!" Aphrodite said "He could look so good for battle and for the day as well, if only he didn't dress like tramp all the time." Hephaestus stared at her and turned his head towards his new model of what looked like a bettle. I finally said a word "father, you can't be serious as to now kill hm when he's an immortal like us" He stared at me "He's and abomination, he should never have been born" "He's my brother" "No he isn't and never will be! I forbid you from visiting him or even making the slitest contact with him." I got up "Fine! Do what you like! But leave me out of your affairs! If you begin to provoke him there will be consiquences! There's always consequences with rash decisions" and I stormed out. Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page